Pokemon Ranger: Shadows Within
by FlickerXNorthXStorm-Northy
Summary: Finaly a Ranger, Kate strives to be the best of the best. But as dark secrets emerge, old friends must reunite, and Kate is faced with a choice, and a challenge, that will affect all of Almia. My version of the original game, Shadows of Almia
1. Prologue: Ranger School

**PROLOGUE: RANGER SCHOOL**

"C'mon Kate," a blonde girl with deep brown eyes walked over to her bunkmate, "Let's... sneak out, for a bit." The girl called Kate stood up and grinned. She knew what was coming. Kate wasn't tall or short; she was rather average with pale brown hair pulled up into short pigtails and liquid sapphire eyes. She looked totally opposite to the blonde, called Rhythmi, with her curly blonde hair, slender build and brown eyes. The girls walked out to meet three boys. One, tall with long, spiked chestnut hair that covered his bright green eyes, the other, average height with messy black hair and dark green eyes, and the last, Kate's height with short brown hair and blue eyes. "Alright Kate. You're new here so there's something you have to do.... initiation." The tall boy's green gaze sparked, "We, as in me, Rhythmi, Ponte, and Kellyn, have hidden our stylers in the Library, Staff Room, Kincaid's room, and Ms. April's room."All you have to do," said the boy with black hair, called Ponte, "Is find them and take them down to the basement." "Set them in front of the door," the boy called Kellyn added, "And Isaac will bring them back tomorrow morning." Kate nodded and looked at the red-headed boy, "But the student who sits next to me has to come also. Isn't that right, Keith?" Keith cursed under his breath, "Damn. I though you forgot that part." Kate laughed and started downstairs. Keith rolled his eyes and followed, "Good luck you two!" Rhythmi called, "Don't let Mr. Kincaid catch you!"

The two students slowly came down the stairs. They looked at each other with wide eyes as a scraping sound was heard. Keith jumped,"Agh! W-What is that!?" Kate pulled out her styler and caught the Bidoof swiftly, "Really Keith?" she smiled. "Well... this place can get creepy at night...." he muttered defensively, and they moved on. After thirty minutes of chasing a Pichu, smashing crates as quietly as they could, and running from Zubat, all four of the stylers were found, "Okay," Keith said, "Now we just gotta take 'em downstairs." Kate nodded and the student made their way down. Even Kate was starting to get kind of jumpy as they went farther. Keith gulped as they reached the door,"O-okay, just set them here and let's get out." Just then, four ghastly appeared, startling both students. Keith yelped and jumped back against the wall as Kate went for her styler. After a couple minutes, all four ghost Pokémon had been captured and released. After a quick glance between the boy and girl, they had set the stylers down and raced upstairs with Mr. Kincaid yelling behind them as they ran.

-----

Rhythmi and Kate sat on the steps in front of the pledge stone, with Keith standing nearby. It was after Outdoor class, and everyone else had gone in. "I hope that Mantine is okay," Kate murmured, and Keith nodded in agreement. Crawford, an Area Ranger from Vientown had to cut the class short thanks to a call about an injured Mantine. "It will be fine," Rhythmi said, smiling. "Crawford is a very experienced ranger. He even said I'd make it to be an operator." Keith rolled his eyes and smiled,"Yeah? Well I'll be a better ranger than him. I'll be a Top Ranger!" He declared. Kate jumped up to face him, "And I'll be better than you!" Rhythmi laughed, "I'll be a Top Operator! You guys know, we're declaring what we're gonna do here in front of the Pledge Stone!" The two wannabe Rangers turned away from each other and looked at Rhythmi and then the stone statue that stood high above them, "Why don't we make a pledge here and now then while we're at it?" Keith asked. Kate smiled and held out her hand, "I pledge to become the best ranger I can be." Keith held out his hand on top of Kate's, "Same here. I pledge to be one of the best rangers out there!" Rhythmi placed her hand on Keith and Kate's, "And I pledge to be the best Operator I can be." They all shared a glance and said together, "We pledge to make our dreams come true!"

-----

Kate, Rhythmi, Keith, Isaac and Ponte all stood together with Kellyn and the other students behind them. In front was Principle Lamont on the landing. Beside him were Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid. "Well, today's the day," Keith sighed. Rhythmi nodded, "Keith and I are going to Fiore." Kate nodded, "I'm going to the Vientown Ranger Base." "And I'm going to work at Altru Inc." Murmured Isaac. "I've no idea where I'm goin'." Ponte said,"I'm still tryin' to figure out wh-!" Ponte was cut off by a huge explosion coming from the basement. Isaac's eyes widened as Mr. Kincaid gasped and ran down the stairs; "It couldn't be…!" he whispered and followed as the students ran to shelter in the front hallway. Keith and Kate stepped forward with a determined glint in their eyes. There was a yell and Mr. Kincaid came running out in a panic. Two huge Tangrowth lumbered out, looking totally _pissed._ Kate and Keith looked at each other, nodded, and threw out their capture disks, circling the Pokémon. Kate gritted her teeth and the huge Pokémon spewed poison powder everywhere, breaking her line. She tossed the line and disk back out and circled again and again. It took a moment, but soon both Pokémon had calmed down and were released. Mr. Lamont stood back up on the landing and took a deep breath, "Keith, Kate, that was.... marvelous! Simply brilliant! I think we've all something to learn from these two grads." Rhythmi, Isaac and Ponte came up to them and gave their congrats, though Isaac still had the same haunted look in his eyes. After the speeches were given, Rhythmi sighed and stood, "I'd better be getting home. You too Keith. Our boat leaves in a few hours." With that, she said goodbye and left with a final look at Isaac. Isaac and Ponte said goodbye and left soon after that. Only Keith and Kate remained, "Well, after this we'll be official rangers and on our own. I'd better go. Good luck Kate," he murmured. Kate nodded and stood up, about to head home, "Bye Keith. I hope we meet again." Keith's only reply was a wave over his shoulder as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 1: Partners

Kate yawned as she lifted her head and sat up in her bunk. Across from her in a bed against the wall was Luana, another ranger. After leaving the Ranger School, Kate had gone to work in the Vientown Base. The leader ranger at the base was muscle-bound Barlow. The senior ranger under Barlow was Crawford, tall, funny and with an explosion of an afro. The mechanic at the base was Elaine. Her bunk was against the back wall facing the door. She was usually quiet and serious when it came to work. Then, the last ranger was Luana. She was only a second year ranger, but still excellent at doing her work. Kate looked around. Luana was the only one left asleep. Carefully, so as not to disturb her sleeping friend, Kate stood up and slipped out of the room. Crawford was waiting. Barlow looked at Kate, "Good you're up. I need you to go with Crawford down to Nabiki beach to investigate Marine Cave. There were reports of strange sounds. Kate nodded, "And Nabiki Beach is just below Breeze Hill, correct?" Barlow nodded. Kate smiled, "Well what're we waiting for?" Crawford laughed and followed Kate outside. The two went down the steps onto Nabiki Beach when there a loud chittering sound,"Pachi pach pachi-sue!" Kate looked up as a small white squirrel ran towards her. The pachirisue jumped up onto Kate's arm and scrambled up onto her shoulder. "Pachi!" Mr. Woodward, and elderly man she had met on her one-day internship, came forward, "Well now, I think this here Pachirisue remembers you." Kate smiled and scratched behind the pachirisue's ear, "That's the same Pokémon you captured on one-day internship right? The one that followed you back to the School?" Crawford asked. Kate nodded,"Yep. This is the same one."

_Kate remembered the one-day internship well. She and Keith had left for Vientown Base together. When they had arrived they were assignined a mission from Barlow. They had to meet the team at Breeze Hill and give them a very important parcel that had turned out to be lunch! They we're about to eat when a boy ran up to them,"P-pokemon have gone wild!" he gasped,"They've trapped my girlfriend on the beach!" The entire team had rushed down to find Mr. Woodward looking on helplessly as a munchlax, starly, two shellos, and_ _a pachirisue circled a girl. Barlow and Crawford took care of the shellos while Luana took the starly and Keith took the munchlax. That left Kate to take the pachirisue. The pachirisue had refused to leave Kate after that. The team had gone back to the base and when Keith and Kate left to go back to the school, the pachirisue had been waiting for Kate outside. Crawford and Barlow had come outside to see what happened, "You aren't an official ranger yet," Crawford had said, "You can't have a partner Pokémon yet." Barlow had agreed sadly, "What he says is true. You two can spend some time together, but that's all." Kate sighed, "And you're sure...?" Crawford had nodded and went back in, followed by Barlow. "Well... we'd better get back to the school. I'm sure Pachirisue can follow us as far as the bridge." Kate and smiled sadly to Pachirisue and nodded to Keith,"M'kay, let's go."_

The Pachirisue chattered happily on Kate's shoulder, "You know," Crawford said, grinning slyly, "It's free to be your partner Pokémon now." Kate looked at Pachirisue,"You've been waiting for me haven't you?" The little Pokémon nodded and draped its tail around Kate's neck. After speaking to Mr. Woodward a bit, the Rangers continued into the cave. Towards the back they could hear a humming sound. Suddenly Crawford cried out, "Watch out Kate!" a zubat attacked from nowhere. Kate whipped out her styler, tossing out the capture disk and capturing the Pokémon. The zubat turned and fled out of the cave. Kate looked at Crawford, "What was that?" "I don't know," Crawford said, "You captured it right.... we need to take a closer look. Let's go." Kate nodded and let Crawford take the lead to the back of the cave. In the very back was a bright red hunk of metal. It looked like a mailbox and let out a humming sound. There were a few Pokémon cringing in front of it, "They look like... they're in pain..." Kate whispered. Crawford nodded, "C'mon. We need to find a Pokémon to shut that thing down!" Kate ran into another section of the cave, only to find a gastrodon stuck behind a rock. "Hey!" Crawford exclaimed, "I think the Pokémon back here can be captured!" Kate pulled out her styler,"Well let's see..." she caught the Gastrodon successfully and pulled in into the room with the machine. "What idea do you have?" Crawford asked, "Well, this is the only Pokémon in the cave that can use soak with a power of two," Kate said, "And that Gastrodon was way in the back behind the rock. Someone had to have put it back there for a reason..." she told the Gastrodon to use Soak on the machine, "so perhaps this is the only Pokémon here that can do it!" The machine exploded on impact with the water. Kate turned to face Crawford, who has raised eyebrows, "See?" she smirked. Crawford shook it off and tried to life the machine,"Dang.... it's heavy!" He sighed and faced Kate, "Okay, you go back to the Base. I'll stay here and wait for Almia's strongest person." As he spoke he pulled out his styler and summoned Voicemail to Barlow. Kate didn't stay to hear who the strongest person was. She walked back up the beach with Pachirisue on her shoulder, and nearly ran into Big Bertha, Little Tim's wife! "Oh honey I'm sorry, excuse me dear," Kate moved out of the way to let Big Bertha through, "I just got a call for me to come down here. Apparently Crawford needs somethin' carried..." Bertha murmured as she walked towards the cave. Kate raised her eyebrows and thought it best not to say anything. The girl sighed and ran back to the base with her Pokémon at her heels.


	3. Chapter 2: Fire and a Stranger

Kate lifted her head as she smelled the smoke. But it was only a faint scent. She looked over to see Luana still asleep and stood up, pulling on her red jacket and black shorts. Kate pulled on her boots and grabbed her belt and styler, and slipped out of the room. Crawford was gone, Elaine was sitting in a chair in the corner looking stressed while working with Luana's styler, and Barlow was pacing back and forth nervously, "What's happened Leader?" she asked, pulling on her belt and slipping her styler into place, "Trouble. There's a fire in the Vien Forest!" Kate's gulped. Fire wasn't exactly her favorite. At that moment Luana came out,"Eh... what's that smoky smell?" she murmured, still half-asleep. "Fire," Elaine sighed, handing Luana her Styler,"Crawford was on patrol when the fire came out of nowhere. He's out somewhere in the middle of the forest trying to help the Pokémon. His styler started screwing up though." "Exactly!" Barlow exclaimed suddenly,"Luana, Kate, get out there and help Crawford," Kate was already at the door, "Let's go Luana!" Luana ran after Kate into the smoking forest.

------

After spending about fifteen minutes running after Mimi's four Happiny, the two went deeper into the forest. They met up with Crawford, panting and sweating from the intense heat,"Ok guys, glad you could make it. I'm trying to help the Pokémon but it's not doing much. We need the area move Rain Dance which a Blastoise could do. There should be one farther down." Kate nodded, "All right. Let's go Luana." The older Ranger nodded and ran after Kate. They came to a river with a huge Blastoise glaring at them. Luana gulped,"Y-you go ahead..." Kate pulled out her styler, tossing out the capture disk. It went around a few times very quickly before it was knocked aside by a blast of water. The Blastoise roared at spit out more water and bubbles. Kate grit her teeth and threw out the disk once more, spinning it a final few times, capturing the Pokémon. Luana gave Kate a thumbs up and they ran back up to Crawford, "Great!" he exclaimed, "Okay, now you gotta find the right spot to use Rain Dance!" Kate nodded and went a yard or two farther in. The flames were intense, hot on her skin and singing the ground. She gulped and took a step back. Pulling all her courage she said firmly to the Blastoise,"Rain Dance!" Pachirisue let out a gasp as the Blastoise roared and shot water to the sky. Moments later, rain began pouring down. Kate sighed with relief as the fire was put out. Crawford and Luana came over, "Good job... for a rookie." Crawford grinned as Luana put a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Pachi!" Kate looked up at what Pachirisue had seen. A boy, about Crawford's age with green eyes and pale hair had frozen at the sight of the ranger. He whipped around, running away towards a clearing. He stopped, realizing he was caught,"Hey! Who are you?" Luana asked. Kate gasped and glared at the stranger's feet. Crawford and Luana followed her gaze to another machine, just like the one that had been in Marine Cave. "We need to take him back to the base," Crawford murmured.

The three rangers returned to the base shortly, with the stranger. Elaine took him in the back to tend to his burns. Barlow sighed, "Okay, Kate, I want you to take a patrol around the town to calm everyone down." Kate nodded and took off around the town. Everyone had gone back inside their houses. The only one outside was an elderly woman. Kate walked over and the women sighed,"Oh ranger, I haven't seen the combee. Can you go bring back one? They are so kind to me and I wish to make sure they're okay." Kate agreed and took off. After looking around for a moment, a combee buzzed by. Kate pulled out the styler and caught the combee. She came back to the women, and the combee seemed delighted. The twosome went off so Kate went back to the base. She walked in to see Barlow questioning the stranger, "Won't tell us your name eh?" he was saying, "Then we'll name you ourselves! You smell like oil so, how about oil-stinker creep?" Crawford groaned, "you fail at comedy leader..." Barlow ignored him and tied the stranger up, "Why don't we call him Ollie?" Luana suggested, "It's like Oil..." "Well it doesn't matter as to what we call him..." Barlow grumbled," 'Till he talks, no feeding him!" Pachirisue sparked slightly,"Pachi? Pachi... sue?" Kate shrugged, "Barlow's word is law." She sighed as the sun began to set, "Well, I'll turn in." Barlow nodded, "Okay. Elaine, you and our ever faithful operator will share shifts in watching this creep." "Yes Leader," the two responded. Luana yawned and followed Kate into the room for a well-earned rest.


	4. Chapter 3: Pueltown mystery

Kate yawned as someone shook her shoulder,"Hey, Kate, wake up. We gotta Mission." Luana murmured. Kate sighed and sat up, "What is it?" Barlow is sending us to Pueltown, you know, the sea port. There are some incidents going on." "Like what?" Kate asked, "Like more of those weird machines. C'mon!" Luana rushed out. Kate sighed again and got up, pulling on her red Ranger outfit and black shorts. She yanked on the boots and slipped in the belt, placing her styler in the right place. She went outside, seeing Ollie still tied up and Elaine was working on the machine, Crawford was gone on patrol, "Okay you two. I need you guys to investigate Pueltown. Professor Hastings was here awhile ago to inspect the machine. He said there were a lot of them around Pueltown. Be careful you two." Luana and Kate nodded and ran outside. They hiked through the Vien Forest only to come upon a huge hill, overlooking all of Pueltown. In the distance was a purple smudge, "It's the Altru Tower," the Lady of the Ridge murmered,"It's getting bigger every day." After spending a few minutes there they were on their way again. Kate sighed as they came into the sea-port, "It's rather big isn't it?" she mused as Luana nodded. A tall boy, about in his early twenties, came forward,"hey, Rangers! M 'name's Brook, lemma tell you, the Pokémon aren't acting at all right here!" Luana nodded, "We know. We're here to try to calm them down, "Well, y'all better get on it..." Brook muttered worriedly. Kate looked over and saw a red machine. She quickly caught the Bibarrel by the river outside the city and doused. The two rangers went on deeper into the city, when Kate stopped, "What?" Luana asked. In front of them was a blonde girl in pig-tails being circled by a group of angry Pokémon. "Pachi!" The Pokémon squeaked from Kate's shoulder. Kate gulped, "Melody. Isaac's little sister." she muttered absently. Suddenly, there was a loud yell, "Super Brook-Jump!" Brook jumped over the Pokémon beside Melody, "It's okay Melody, I'm here." "B-but.... Mr. Brook," melody whimpered, "Now you're stuck in here too..." Brook looked around and sighed,"Yeah... I see I am..." Luana groaned, "Now we gotta get them both out of there!" "Damn," Kate nodded, "But look. That thing is green... wait!" Kate looked around. "Gimme a second Luana!" she called and raced down the stairs. The Pokémon down there were released already, "If the Blue machines are defeated by electricity... and the red defeated by water... maybe the green is put out by fire!" A growlithe was in the front of the city, and Kate caught it swiftly. Running back up to the machine she yelled, "Use burn on that, growlithe!" The strange machine imploded as soon as the fire touched it. The growlithe, now released, ran off with the other Pokémon, leaving Brook and Melody safe, "Thanks rangers," Brook sighed, "That was sure scary. Well anyways, this is Melody. Her brother doesn't come home much so I take care of her. I'm sorta like her other big brother." Kate nodded, "Melody, do you remember me? I was at Ranger School with Isaac. He doing okay?" Melody looked at Kate and nodded,"Yeah! I remember you! So does Isaac. He talks about you, Kate right? And Keith. And especially Rhythmi... he talks about her a lot." The little girl grinned slyly. Kate laughed, "I'm sure he does." She turned to Luana,"C'mon. We gotta check the harbor." "Well by rangers!" Brook called,"Yeah! By big brother's friend!" Melody added.

Luana and Kate went on farther towards the dock. The buzzing sound was louder here. Kate sighed. Almia was getting rather unpeaceful for such a calm region. Suddenly Luana stopped, "What?" Kate asked, about to go farther. Luana grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her behind a huge crate,"Shhh! Look!" Kate looked around the crate to see about five men and women all in similar outfits. Black with a strange purple emblem on it. There was another man with a slightly better looking outfit. By him was a Toxicroak and a yellow machine. "Soon this experiment will be complete, then perhaps we can rid ourselves of this painfully heavy load of shit." The one with the Toxicroak was saying. "These are useful... but they need to be much lighter!" another sighed, "Stupid Gigaremo," muttered another, "They take too long to put in place! If we could get them down quicker than the rangers wouldn't be up our asses all the time!" Kate narrowed her eyes, "So they're the ones doing this? The only question is..." "Who are they?" Luana added. She looked at Kate, "Shall we ask them?" "I don't see another way. Some of them look quite stupid. They might give themselves away," Kate said and stepped out,"Um, who are you? And what are those things?" she asked, looking at the machine, "And what experiment are you talking of?" Luana added, stepping out beside Kate. The strangers jumped. Except the higher ranked one with the Toxicroak,"Lovely. Speaking of which, here are the rangers, and as you said grunt, always up our asses they are." The Toxicroak bellowed lowly. Kate looked at the huge Pokémon. It was hoping for a fight, that she could tell. Pachirisue jumped down to stand bedside Luana's Buneary and sparked. "We are Team Dim Sun!" one of the grunts exclaimed, "We are here to control Pokémon!" "A bright future for Almia! That's what we say!" another grunt added excitedly. The one in charge sighed,"Shuddup! Dumbasses! Now they know everything! Gah! Toxicoak! Go!" the huge Pokémon lunged at Luana, it's claws extended. Kate jumped forward, whipping out her styler and tossing out the disk. "Pachi, Pachi, Pachi!" The little Pokémon cheered from the sidelines along with Buneary,"Bun Bun!" The Toxicroak slashed at the capture line furiously. Kate pulled back the disk as the enemy Pokémon spewed acid everywhere, before tossing it back out. She circled Toxicroak furiously, her wrist aching. Suddenly the Toxicroak stood still, looking at Kate with an unfathomable expression. Her styler beeped with a little,"OK!" and the capture was complete. The Dim Sun creeps looked stunned. The admin moved quickly, "Lets go! Take that Gigaremo with you! Now!" He ran off to the boat docked a few feet away, followed by the grunts carrying the machine. Brook ran over,"Hey! Those creeps are the ones responsible for the Pokémon's all-wrong behavior!" Taking a few steps back, he pulled off his sandals, grasped them in his mouth, and jumped into the ocean. "Brook! Agh!" Luana groaned, "He won't be able to catch that boat! Should... we go get him?" "No." The two rangers turned to see a man with a fishing pole coming out. He looked up to see Brook and sighed,"Pueltown's famous for its sea port and Brook there. He's a good swimmer but he's not catching no boat. Just wait and he'll come back." As he spoke Brook came back up. He spit his sandals onto the land and crawled up, "Lost em." He sighed, sitting down. "There wasn't really hope was there?" Kate muttered. "Luana, we better get going." Luana nodded, "I'll report on the way back through voicemail." "Okay," Kate sighed and looked at Brook, "Take care Brook. You and Melody." He nodded as Kate and Luana began the long walk back home.

The trek back home took a while. They were rather slow after all the running they had done earlier that day. Kate's wrist still hurt and her styler was in bad shaped. _Elaine will have to work on this..._ She though and sighed inwardly. Seeing Melody had reminded her of Isaac and Rhythmi and Keith and even Ponte. Kate remembered the night when her styler had gone missing...

_"Keith! Where is my styler!?" Kate was yelling furiously, "You had it last!" Keith held up his hands defensively,"Hey! I put it back!" "Well it's not there now!" Rhythmi and Isaac sighed and looked at eachother,"We'll help you look," Isaac offered. Kate sighed, "Kay. You two look outside. Keith and I will look inside. But hurry, it's getting dark." they nodded and went outside. Kate sighed and walked down the stairs, "Okay, so you said you put it down back on my bed..." "That was at least an hour ago. Could a Bidoof have taken it?" Kate shook her head, "They prefer to stay away from the stylers, remember?" Keith was about to respond when an ear-splitting screech split the air. "Rhythmi!" the both gasped, recognizing their friend's voice. Keith ran outside and down the stairs, hard on Kate's heels, only to skid to a stop as a furious Gliscor hit Isaac with its spiked tail. Isaac hit the tree with a thud, and fell mumbling,"Dammit….". The Gliscor glared at the huddled shape below it. Kate recognized Rhythmi, and widened her eyes in horror. Rhythmi had a huge gash along her arm, with a faint blue liquid oozed around the wound. Kate heard Keith's sharp intake of breath as they realized that the blonde girl had taken a serious Poison Sting attack. "I'll help Isaac. You get Rhythmi," he said, his voice shaking. Keith tossed Kate his styler and ran over to aid the boy. His shoulder was bleeding from the Poison Tail attack. Kate grasped the Styler firmly in her hand and tossed the capture disk out, it flew out and around the furious Pokémon easily. The Glisicor lashed out with its tail and thrashed about, but the capture line and disk continued without stopping. Suddenly there was a beep from the styler,"OK!" The Glisicor grumbled something before flying away. Kate kneeled down by Rhythmi,"Rhyth, it's gone." The girl looked up, still holding her arm, covered in blood, which was showing no sign of stopping, and took a shaky breath, "I-is Isaac o-okay?" Kate looked over at Keith who was helping up a very shaky Isaac, "I think. He only got hit on his shoulder." Rhythmi visibly relaxed, "We came out here to find your styler... and we saw the Glisicor. It had your styler and it looked like it was trying to find a place to hide it." She took a breath and continued, "The Glisicor must have realized we were looking for it 'cause it immediately tried to crush the styler. I pulled out mine and managed to hit your styler with the disk. The gliscor got angry and attacked me. Isaac tried to shield me when it attacked me again... and that's when you showed up." Kate nodded, "C'mon. Both of you have poison in your systems." "Wait," Rhythmi muttered,"Your Styler... I-it's over there.... by that big rock..." Kate nodded and went to get it. She slipped it in her Styler pocket and helped Rhythmi up. Keith sighed, "let's go..."_

Kate looked up as they entered the Ranger Base. Barlow sighed when they entered, "thank you for reporting all that Luana. Hm? What's up?" Luana sighed, "I'm upset we couldn't stop them. They got away, those Dim Sun creeps." Crawford shrugged, "So? You guys got a lot of information!" Barlow nodded, "You two did excellent for a rookie and a second year ranger! Call it a day you two?" Luana nodded. Kate sighed and yawned, "Sure. But first, Elaine? I had to catch this Toxicroak and my styler pretty much used it's all. Can you look at it?" Elaine nodded, "It'll be good as new by tomorrow morning." Kate grinned, "Thanks Elaine." She was about to head back into the bunk room with Luana when she saw Ollie. _He's still not talking...? He will_, Kate thought. _He will._


	5. Chapter 4: Into the Sea

**CHAPTER 4: INTO THE SEA**

Luana yawned and sat up in her bed, "Yesterday was tough wasn't it?" she murmured to Kate, who was already up and sliding on her boots,"Yeah. But I'm wondering when Ollie will talk. He needs to eat..." Luana nodded,"Yeah... C'mon. Maybe we can get him to talk. You, try to convince him he has to if he wants to eat." Kate shrugged, "Never hurts to try." Luana sighed and got up, pulling on her belt and Ranger uniform. The two walked out to see Barlow and Crawford talking with Big Bertha. Elaine smiled as she came over to Kate, handing her the Styler,"Big Bertha brought over an armload of Milk Pudding." "Great!" Luana grinned. Big Bertha came over, "Hello there dears," she handed each, Kate and Luana and Elaine and cup of what looked like vanilla pudding. Big Bertha turned her eye on Ollie,"Ah! Who's this?" "Ah, he won't talk. Just stick a spoon in his mouth. That'd be enough." "Quiet!" Big Bertha growled, "That's no way to talk about anyone! Why he looks the hungriest out of everyone here!" "We found him during the Forest Fire. He won't say a thing to explain," murmured Kate. Bertha sighed and spooned some pudding to the boy. He took it, warily at first,"Oh Go on now. It's fine!" big Bertha said. Ollie took another bite, then another. "I...I..." Ollie stuttered, "I don't deserve this..." he muttered quietly,"T-the... the f-forest fire... it... it w-was my fault!" he cried, "I didn't know what was going on! A guy I knew from awhile back just said for me to put the machine in the forest and that I could earn some easy money! But I'm so clumsy... I- I dropped the fuel and oil... and it sparked... I h- had no Idea what to do! B-Big Bertha.. Thank you... y- your pudding w-was delicious..." Barlow sighed but before he could say anything, Elaine inturupted,"Thank you Ollie. Thank you for confessing." Ollie gulped and nodded once. "Kate. Untie Ollie." Barlow said quietly. Kate nodded, "Yes Leader," she murmured and went over to Ollie, trying to untie the rope,"Damn... it's tight...!" Luana walked over, "Here, I'll help," the two rangers tugged at the rope but it refused to be undone,"Gah! Elaine! You have to have something we could use..." Elaine went into the bunk room for a few minutes. There were a few loud crashes heard before she emerged, holding something that looked like a cross between some giant siccors and some pliers. Luana and Kate backed up leaving

Elaine trying to plow through the ropes binding up a very scared looking Ollie,"Um, Elaine? You do know what you're doing...? Right?" Then there was a snap and the ropes fell. Ollie's eyes widened and he flexed his arms,"Ah. That feels so much better...!" Elaine cracked a small grin and blew dust off the utensil. Barlow turned to Kate, "Kate. I want you to do a patrol. Got it?" Kate nodded, "Sure this Barlow. She barely took a step outside when Ollie called her name and ran over, "Kate! Kate... can you take me to Chicolle village? I need to see my.... friend." Kate nodded, "Sure Ollie. C'mon. Let's go now." Kate began towards the village where her family lived. They were about to enter the village when there was a cry, "Big sister! Big sister!!" Kate looked over, "Little sis! What's wrong?" "There! At Partner Farm! Gah! Hat ghost!!" Kate raised her eyebrows, "This is more important. Let's go." Ollie said. Kate sighed, "Okay sis, lead the way. Little sister ran ahead into the farm with Ollie and Kate behind her. Kate looked over at the hat in the corner. It moved. "Wah! It is a hat ghost!" Ollie exclaimed. Kate raised an eyebrow, "I don't know..." she took a few steps toward it, but it only bounced back. Kate moved forward again, when the hat bounced up! A krickitot jumped forward at Kate. The girl whipped out her styler, throwing out the disk, quickly capturing the pokemon,"Ah! A Pokémon! As I thought!" Kate looked over as her father came walking into the farm. Kate rolled her eyes and kneeled down by the Krickitot,"You were released. You don't wanna leave?" The Pokémon shook it's head and let out a humming purr,"Pachi!" the little squirrel squeaked, "But you can only have one partner at a time, right?" Ollie asked, "I mean, that's what Elaine told me." "Yeah..." Kate sighed, "So, does Krickitot gotta go bye bye?" Little sister murmured. "Pachi-sue!!" Kate looked at her partner pokemon,"What'ya mean Pachi?" Pachirisue sighed,"Pachi Pachi-sue! Sue, Pachi!" it chittered. "Hm..." Kate murmered,"But where?" "What'd it say?" Little sis asked,"Pachi says that I can have more than one partner... but only one go with me. The others have to stay at home." Kate's father smiled, "Then Krickitot can stay here, at Partner farm." "I can take care of it!" Little Sis smiled. Kate nodded, "Okay, thanks dad! You too little sis!" Ollie cleared his throat,"Um, now that that's sorted out... can we go to my friend's?" Kate grinned,"Sure Ollie. Bye guys! Take care of Krickitot little sis!" Kate called over her shoulder as they ran out. Ollie went to the house next door to Kate's house. Ollie took out a key and opened the door. He stepped inside. Ms. Lewis, the lady, was facing the sink, "Mom..." Ollie murmered,"I'm sorry. I know I make you worry... and I'm clumsy... but... I'm home." Ms. Lewis turned around to face Ollie, "Ollie... that's all I wanted to hear you say...." she hugged him tightly for a minute. When he was released Ollie turned to Kate, "Kate, I'm sorry I lied. This is my mom, not my friend. I was just embarrassed... thank you Kate." Kate nodded, "No prob Ollie. We'll miss you at the base."

-----

Kate walked out of the bunk room the next morning to see Crawford giving orders to Luana to go patrol,"Oh! And Kate! Barlow called earlier. They need you in Pueltown." Kate yawned and checked the time on her Styler,"Why?" "I don't know. He and Hastings went off to the Ranger Union late last night and stayed there overnight at the Ranger Depot. Barlow called this morning saying he needed you quickly. Hastings was in the background yelling at Brook I think." Kate cracked a grin, "Got it." She sighed and started her long walk to Pueltown through the Vien Forest.

-----

Kate sighed as she made her way through the sea-port to the Northward Bridge. Professor Hastings was arguing with Brook while Barlow looked on impatiently, "Kate! We need your help!" Brook turned his back on Hastings, "Ranger, when I went after those creepy goons last time my key to the bridge fell out somewhere. I'd sure love to see the bridge lowered into place but..." Kate sighed, "And you need me to go get the key, right?" she asked with a hard glare at Barlow, "Well damn," she growled. Barlow sighed, "I... It's better I stay on land. Barlow and Brook followed Kate to the port. Brook sighed and started up his boat, taking Kate with him. "Pachi- sue!" the stubborn Pokémon refused to be left on land, and followed Kate onto the boat. Brook stopped the boat about thirty feet out, "Okay Ranger, Pachirisue and I'll stay here and wait. You be careful." Kate nodded, "I'll be okay." She slipped on the micro aqualung, and jumped in. Kate froze momentarily as the icy water washed up all around her, shocking all her senses at once. She opened her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. Only the aqualung allowed her to breath. Kate swam forward, seeing the key shine. Then, a dark shape came from the shadows, grasping the key. Kate's eyes widened. It was a Sharpedo! _Dammit! I'll have to chase it.... but Sharpedo are seriously fast!_ She thought, and swam forward. Kate chased the Sharpedo until it disappeared over a deep chasm. Kate groaned inwardly, and looked around, searching for a mantine. She soon spotted one, and pulled out her trusty Styler, throwing the disk as well as she could under the water, successfully catching the Pokémon. She got on the Mantine's back and swam over the deep chasm, catching up to the sharpedo. It faced her for a moment before swimming away quickly. Kate swore furiously and chased it, going around in circles around the huge rock, trying desperately to catch up. She stopped and swam the other way, colliding into the sharpedo. It roared, frustrated. Before it could move away, Kate went for her styler and tossed the capture disk. It circled the Sharpedo over and over, until she heard a muffled,"OK!" She swam over to the Sharpedo. It looked horribly ill. Kate rubbed under its chin, and it opened it mouth to cough. After a few coughs, the key was spit out. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing the key and sliding it in her pocket. She gave the Sharpedo a final rub, released it, and swam to the surface. Brook and pachirisue met her and helped her back up onto the boat,"Pachi?" Kate smiled and rubbed the Pokémon's ear,"Yeah, it was cold though." Brook drove the boat back to the dock. Barlow, Brook and Kate all went back to the bridge where Hastings awaited them. Brook smiled, "Remember I told you, you leave the lowering of the bridge to me!" He took the key and lowered the bridge quickly. Suddenly, a boy, about Luana's age, ran over the bridge,"Ah, Murph!" Professor Hastings called, "Please, you and this ranger may rest for a bit. Please escort her to the Union after she is rested. Barlow and Hastings then left, leaving the boy called Murph and Kate. Murph turned and sighed, "And I am? I am Murph, PR of the Ranger Union. Professor said you needed to rest so I guess we could to Altru Park for a bit." Kate nodded gratefully,"Yeah, thanks. That Sharpedo was fast. I'm Kate by the way." The two walked a little ways to Altru Park, only to be greeted by a medium height boy in a white lab coat. His hair was light blonde in a mushroom haircut, and his eyes were a light, glittering blue," Kate!"


	6. Chapter 5: New and Old

**CHAPTER 5: NEW AND OLD**

Kate's eyes widened, "Isaac!" she gasped. The boy rushed forward to greet his old friend. Kate grinned and hugged him, "Isaac I haven't seen you since graduation! How've you been?" "I've been quite fine acually,"Isaac smiled, "And you? How's the life of a Ranger?" Kate sighed, "Exciting really. Just earlier I had to chase down a Sharpedo." Isaac nodded, "Sounds rough. So have you seen anyone since graduation? Keith? Ponte? ....Rhythmi?" Kate shook her head,"Nope. Just you... and your sister actually. I had to save her hide a few days ago. The Pokémon suddenly went berserk and cornered her." "Oh!" Isaac gasped, "And she's okay?" Kate nodded, "I remembered her. I knew I had to save her or you'd have me." "That I would," Isaac agreed darkly. "Pachi!" Pachirisue sniffed Isaac,"Ah, and this must be you partner Pokémon?" Isaac asked,"Yeah," Kate laughed,"Pachi and I do everything together." Isaac laughed, "Anyway, I work for Altru. You wanna come see?" Kate nodded, "I have time. Murph you wanna come?" Murph nodded,"Altru Inc.! I'd love to come!" Isaac smiled, "Great! Follow me!" Isaac lead the way to the tall building Kate recognized as the Altru tower. She had seen it on the way to Pueltown with Luana. Isaac sighed and looked up, then opened the doors and entered, "This is Altru Inc, my workplace. I work on the 9th floor as a scientist. Only this bottom floor is open to the public though." He walked a bit farther to the back by the elevator. There on the wall were three portaits,"Here are the three presidents of Altru over the years. The founder, Doyle Hall, the second president, Brighton Hall, and our current president, Blake Hall." Before Isaac could say anything else, the doors opened to reveal a tall man with black sunglasses and a thin moustache. His hair was black and greased back into a think ponytail. Clearing the way for him was a short little man with what seemed as green hair and a creepy smile on his face. The tall man with greasy hair turned to face Kate and Murph,"Ah, a ranger guest. Welcome." he turned his cold gaze on Isaac, "Professor Isaac! We'd better go." He entered the elevator, holding the door open. Isaac sighed, "Yes President Hall. Kate, goodbye. I hope we meet again." He sighed again and followed Blake hall into the elevator. Kate narrowed her eyes. There was something about Blake that was.... off. **Voicemail! Voicemail!** The voice startled Kate,"Huh? Barlow I'm here. What is it?" **"I'm here at the Union Kate. I need you to bring a Pokémon that can defeat a red Gigaremo. STAT!"** The connection was dropped and Kate sighed, "well Murph, our brake is over." Murph nodded, "Lets go." They left the building and ran along the path leading to the Union. They stopped along the river to see a bibarrel. Kate grinned, "Just what I need..." she muttered, sending out the disk, and capturing the Pokémon. Murph raised his eyebrows at the quick capture but said nothing. Murph led the way into the Union, "Okay, they'll be in the conference room upstairs, so you'd better hurry," Murph said sternly. Kate nodded and took the escalator. She stepped off at the top when a boy, about 17 or 18, came walking over. He had light brown hair and brown eyes with glasses, "Hello, I'm Nage. You must be Kate. We've been expecting you." Nage led the way into a big room. In it, was Barlow, a few area Rangers, and old women, and Hastings along with a girl with long hair. Barlow looked up at Kate as she entered, "Kate! Sorry for asking so suddenly, but, show everyone how to get rid of these giga-things." Kate smiled and nodded, "Yes Leader." She stepped forward and looked around,"Bibarrel! Use soak!" The bibarrel shot some water out, causing the machine to implode. There were murmurs of surprise and satisfaction. Kate grinned to herself, "But they aren't all red," she said, "Some are blue or green. I've seen a yellow one once." The girl with long hair came forward, "I'm Wendy, and I need to ask you a few questions. So the Dim Sun's that left went with a yellow Gigaremo?" Kate nodded. "And they said they had an experiment?" Kate nodded again, "And that the Pokémon under control of the gigaremo couldn't be controlled?" "Right again, "Kate said. Wendy nodded and stepped back, "Thank you." Hastings nodded, "well, we will certainly have to look into this more. Wendy, call Sven and tell him all our priorities are switching to Team Dim Sun!"

-----

Kate met Barlow downstairs the next morning and went on their way to the Ranger Base, only to be stopped as a huge tremor shook the ground, "What was that?" Kate gasped. A woman ran out of her house then,"Oh! Rangers! Are you okay? A man came by earlier with some big Pokémon. He went to the cliffs and since then there have been these horrible tremors!" Barlow nodded, "We'll go have a look around." Kate smiled. She was looking forward to a mission. Barlow started towards the Peril Cliffs, "C'mon then Kate!" he called, and Kate ran after him. They climbed the ivy and started to go higher. Higher and higher they climbed, until a cry made them stop. Over a little ways on a ledge a sheildon was looking terrified, "That sheildon can't get down! The tremors aren't helping either!" Kate said. Just then and other tremor split the cliffs, causing the sheildon to edge closer to the edge. "Kate! Go get the sheildon!" Barlow called from higher up. Kate nodded and quickly scrambled up the ivy, over towards the scared Pokémon. A gligar appeared from nowhere, attacking the sheildon. Kate grit her teeth and held out her arm,"Pachi!!!" The Pokémon squeaked, shocking the gligar. The Pokémon flew off, and Kate jumped onto the ledge. The sheildon ran over and Kate threw out her capture line and disk. The sheildon allowed itself to be caught and stayed by Kate, trembling, "Okay little guy. Just be still, and I'll get you down." She grasped the sheildon under one arm and climbed down using the other. Kate set the sheildon down and sighed, "Do you wanna be my partner Pokémon?" Sheildon gave a little bark and smiled. Kate grinned, "I'll keep you in a pokeball until we get back to the base." She pulled out one of the few poke balls rangers used and tossed at the Sheildon. It went in with a red flash and she placed it in her bag. Barlow jumped down beside her then, "Good job. Partner?" Kate nodded, "Let's go." They climbed down the ivy again, coming face to face with a stranger who seemed to be a Dim Sun. Battering the cliff wall were two rampardos. "Who are you?" Barlow growled. The stranger directed the rampardos at the rangers, "I am of Dim Sun! Go Rampardos!" The Pokémon attacked. Kate whipped out her styler and swerved to the side to avoid a furious head-butt. She tossed out the capture disk and circled the tough pokemon,"Pachirisu! Volt Tackle!" The attack was just enough to get its attention. Pachirisu ran circles, turning the Rampardos with the disk. Within minutes, the styler beeped and OK, and it was over. The Dim Sun took one look at Kate and Barlow, and ran away. "Damn Dim Sun freak..." Kate muttered as they returned to the women and reported solving the mystery tremors. Kate and Barlow continued on their way when two doduos ran past. Barlow grinned, "Lets use agility, say?" Kate sighed, "Sweet relief!" They caught the doduos and mounted, "Meet you at the base!" Barlow called as his doduo ran forward. Kate followed closely, arriving a bit after Barlow. She sent the sheildon to Partner Farm and returned to the base around sunset. "You did good Kate," Barlow said, "You go get some rest." Kate grinned, "I will thanks..." she yawned and went into her bunk room.


	7. Chapter 6: Ranger School Again!

**CHAPTER 6: RANGER SCHOOL AGAIN!**

Kate was awakened by Elaine the next morning,"Crawford needs you." She whispered and walked out. Kate sat up and stretched. Luana was already up so Kate checked her styler,"Damn..." she muttered,"already nine?" Kate sighed and stood up,"Pachi-sue?" The gril smiled and rubbed Pchirisu's ear,"Lets go buddy," she quickly pulling on her uniform and belt and boots. She slipped the styler into it's pocket and walked out,"Kate!" Crawford said when she walked out,"good, your up! Man I didn't think anyone could sleep later that Luana," he smiled,"Anyways, I need you to go down to the ranger school. It's Outdoor Class today! Barlow was supposed to go but he went out to Boyland early this morning. Apparently all the pokemon dissapeared! Anyway, I need you to go instead." Kate grinned,"Roger!" she saluted him and walked outside. Kate stopped at the edge of the town and sighed. The last Outdoor class, just a year ago, had been when Keith, Rhythmi, and Kate had all pledged to make their dreams come true. Kate sighed again. _I miss them all terribly. But, I have another mission now!_ She though with a determined grin on her face, and started forward, coming to the bridge that led from the school to the mainland. In the middle of the bridge were two Dim Sun minions that were harrasing a Croagunk,"Hey!" she called. The Dim Sun minions turned,"Ah! A ranger, dammit! Croagunk! Attack!" The croagunk, gulped, and forced itself to move forward, jumped onto Kate. Kate stepped back, whipping out the styler and throwing out the disk with a flick of her writs. it circled the Croagunk easily,"OK!" Kate put away the styler and grinned at Dim Sun slyly,"Well well. Where ya gonna run now?" They loooked at eachother and sighed. In a flash, the Dim Sun minions had jumped off either sides of the bridge. Kate raised her eyesbrows,"That was easy..." "Croag..." the pokemon croaked,"Pachi-sue?" Kate watched at the ttwo pokemon spoke to eachother, when Pachirisu faced Kate,"Pachi-chow!" Kate smiled and looked at Croagunk,"Really?" It nodded,"Well, if you say so... Pachi! You show Croagunk to Partner Farm! I'll meet you at the school in a bit!" The squierl nodded and bounced off, Croagunk in hot pursuit. Kate laughed and continued down the bridge, and soon she arrived at the school that had become her home. "Kate! Oh Kate what a surprise!" Kate turned to see a familier face walking to open the gates,"Ms. April!" Kate smiled to her former teacher,"Well, here for outdoor class huh?" the teacher asked, and Kate nodded,"Barlow was out at Boyleland and sent me." The teacher nodded,"Well, let me escort you to the Staff Room so we can go over everything." Ms. April led Kate inside to the Staff Room with Kate looking all around at the School._ I've not been here in forever... I hope Kincaid hasn't been causing any problems_, she thought, thinking of the strict teacher who had been partly responsible for the pokemon rampage during graduation. "Well!" Mr. Lamont, the princible exclaimed,"Kate! It's good to see you," he sighed and looked out the window,"And as another year passes, yet another graduate comes to pass on knowledge to those who have yet to graduate...' he turned back to the teacher and the ranger,"That's how it's always been. Now, you do remember where the Pledge Stone is? I expect you ready out by it in few minutes." With that, the man left. Ms. April looked at Kate,"Well now, you remember Mr. Kincaid? He's taken a leave of absence. No one knows where he's gone. But his basememnt has been taken over by the students for their tests of courage." Kate had to smile at that,"Ah. I remember my initiation. Poor Keith had to come with me. Nearly scared him to death," she laughed. Ms. April smiled back,"Well, let's go to the Pledge Stone why don't we," she said and began walking out, while Kate followed. The two met Mr. Lamont, and the students outside in front of the great stone tower. Kate took her place at the top of the stairs on the stone, and flipped out her styler, showing her ranger pose,"I'm Kate. I graduated only a year ago really, so I know how you guys feel," most of the students relaxed at this."Now, what you kids just saw was the Ranger Pose. All Rangers have one to show their style and personality. Anyway, Kate? Are you ready to start the truths-and-questions-of-terror?" Ms. April asked. Kate grinned,"Go ahead." A boy raised his hand,"Do you have a partner pokemon?" Kate nodded,"My Pachirisu, or Pachi for short. It went off somewhere earlier after a run-in with a croagunk. It'll be here soon." Another boy raised his hand," Is there something bad taking place in Almia?" Kate thought about for a moment,"Well.... I don't count is as bad.... just annoying." The boy nodded lowly when a girl raised her hand,"Is your job busy?" the Ranger sighed and nodded,"Very." Another boy raised her hand,"what was school like for you?" Kate smiled. She liked thinking about her days at Ranger School,"Well, I loved it. Every minute of it. My very good friend, Rhythmi was in training to be an operator while another good friend of mine, Keith was to be a Ranger. Our other good friend, Isaac, went to work for Altru. We all went different places, but we'll always be friends. I remember this one time,"She added, her skin starting to het hot as she thought of Keith,"when my styler went missing. Keith had used it earlier so I blamed him. All four of us went to look for it when this huge Gliscor attacked Rhythmi and Isaac. The pokemon had also taken my styler. Keith and I saved them from anything to bad, but they're both still scarred from it." Ms. April nodded,"I remember that night! They both were looking outside when it was dark! Poor Rhythmi had a bad gash in her arm!" Kate nodded and another boy raised his hand,"Was it scary? To have to face that big pokemon while your friends were both hurt and bleeding?" Kate nodded,"Yeah, I had to focus really hard." After a pause, a girl raised her hand,"Ranger... are you in love with anyone?" kate stopped and looked at her. Love? Keith popped into her mind and she quickly brushed it off. The girl smiled,"Oh! You don't have to answer that Ranger! I can see it already! Look at that blush! Oh, maybe even a former classmate? Hm?" Before kate could think of a smart-ass response, there was a yell from the stairs,"Oh Yoo-hoo! I have a question!" Kate turned her head, only to see the two Dim Sun minions walking towards her and the students. On impulse, all the students fell baack beside eachother with Mr. Lamont and Ms. April beside the Pledge Stone. Kate moved to the front, shoulders squared, jaw set and eyes narowed,"Whaddya freaks want now?" she growled,"Oh dear Ranger, we just want to thank you for what you did earlier!" One spit furiously. Ms. April moved up, glaring at the dim Suns,"I forbid you to lay a finger on one of my students!" The minions weren't fazed,"Oh! _I forbid you to lay a finger on one of my students_!" They mocked the teacher,"Oh shuddup bitch!" one groaned, puushing Ms. April back, while the other whipped out another lap-top looking thing. Kate sprang forward, sheilding Ms. April from another attack, as one of the minions smiled evily,"Look kiddies, geuss what this is! The Miniremo!" as he spoke, he typed, bringing out two big carnivine. They leapt at Kate, who quickly stepped out of the way. The aimed at the students, and shot out seeds and leaves. "Pachi!!!" Pachirisu screeched, racing over from the cliff that over-looked Ascension Square. The electric pokemon jumped, taking the blow and sheilding the students. Kate nodded to her partner,"Thanks Pachi!" she called, whipping out the styler and throwing out the capture disk and line.

Kate's styler worked perfectly, catching the Carnivine quickly and effectively. The grass pokemon ran off in seperate direction, leaving the two minions,"Grrr! You stupid Ranger!" Suddenly he stopped and grinned at Kate with a cruel expression,"You'll pay. Just wait..." With that, they ran up the stairs and left the school grounds. Ms. April sighed,"That was splendid Kate! Again you've saved the students!" kate smiled and held out her arm,"Pachi!" she called and the partner pokemon scrambled up and settled on Kate's shoulder. The students cheered,"Good job Ranger!" "Your awsome!" "Nice work!" Mr. Lamont nodded,"You are truely an inspiration." with that he followed the students into the building. Ms. April watched and turned to go. She faced kate for a second,"You tried to protect me from those creeps.... thank you Kate." she murmered and walked into the building. Kate sighed,"Well Pachi, you showed up just in time. Let's go home"


	8. Chapter 7: Missing!

**CHAPTER 7: MISSING!**

"Kate!! Kate get out here!" Kate's head shot up at Crawford's call. In a flash she was outside her bunk room, "Crawford dammit! What the hell do you want!?" She hissed, "Kate! Get up and dressed. I need you to go to Boyleland _now_! Barlow's gone missing." Kate's eyes widened as she saw the fear in Crawford's brown eyes. He was scared for his leader, "The Union raised the alarm only minutes ago,"Luana explained, "Apparently Barlow has disappeared with all the Pokémon. His tracer has disappeared off the map!" Kate gulped, "Give me two minutes," she muttered and ran back into the bunk room, yanking off her pajamas and pulling on her uniform. She hopped out of the room, still pulling on her left boot, "Okay, so you want me, a _first-year_ ranger, to go to Boyleland, to rescue our _Leader_?" she asked dryly. Crawford nodded, "Kate, you may be a first-year ranger, but you're still the best ranger we have, next to Barlow I mean. Luana and I need to stay here to hold the base while you're gone." It dawned on Kate what Crawford was asking. He was risking everything sending such an inexperienced Ranger to get Barlow. He had put all his faith in her. Kate nodded determindly,"Got it. I won't fail you Crawford." She turned to leave, giving Luana a look, "Be careful," she whispered. Kate looked to Elaine and Ollie, "You can do it," Ollie murmured, and Elaine nodded. Kate smiled, "Thanks guys. Watch. I'll be back in a few days. Barlow and me both!"

------

Kate stood outside the Sailors Inn and sighed. She took a breath and opened the door, "Hello? I need a ride to Boyleland... like, now." A sailor looked up from behind the counter. He had flaming red hair,"Hm? Boyleland? I can get you a ride! Yessir!" Kate grinned, "Good. I need to get there fast." The captain nodded, "Follow me," he led Kate out to the boarding dock and onto a huge boat. Kate stepped onto the back tensely, Pachirisu on her shoulder, "Hold on! We're gonna rocket this at 80 knots!" barely giving Kate a chance to hold on, he revved up the engine and the shot out of the port. They had gone a little ways when Pachirisu let out a surprised squeal,"Pachi-su!!!" Kate looked up to see at least ten drifloon drifting towards the volcanic island up ahead. "That there's a rare sight!" the captain called and continued onward. They docked the boat and Kate climbed ashore, "Migrating drifloon are a sign of good luck. Enjoy your good fortune Ranger!" he called and started the boat again, speeding off. Kate walked forward to the cave entrance, when a man stopped her,"Oh-no. No one's allowed in without the elder's permission," Kate sighed, "Really?" she muttered and walked to the house next to the cave. An elderly man opened the door before she could knock,"Eh? Ranger of Pokémon? Well where the Pokémon are you set out to find eh?" "Oh grandpa!" a girl sighed and walked over, "This is the Ranger that has come to find the Ranger that went missing." The elder nodded,"Ohh... well now, you don't have to ask. You have my permission to enter the cave on the left side. I only ask you look for our Mime Jr. While you are in there." Kate nodded, "Thank you." She walked back up to the enterance,"I have permission." The man nodded," alright. Be careful," he said and stepped aside. Kate took a deep breath and stepped inside. Inside the cave it was scorching hot,"Pachi?" the Pokémon sighed and Kate nodded, "Crawford and Luana and Elaine are all counting on us." She continued forward, deeper into the volcano. She went on, when there was a shout,"Hey! Ranger!" Kate turned to see a Dim Sun with a Miniremo. She took a few steps toward him, standing under a rocky overhang. The Dim Sun grinned, "Take this! Kangaskahn! Crush that pesky Ranger!" there a roar and Kate looked up sharply. The huge Pokémon stood on the rocky cliff above her. With another roar, it jumped, aiming for the girl. "PACHI-CA CHOW-CHI!!!!!!!" the little Pokémon screeched, ramming into Kate, knocking her aside. The Kangaskhan landed on Pachirisu, throwing it into the cliff wall, "You bastard!" Kate gasped, whipping out her styler and tossing out the disk, circling the huge Pokémon without breaking stride. "OK!" the styler beeped, and the huge pokemon ran off. The Dim Sun cursed under his breath and ran the opposite direction. Kate watched him go, her breath coming in short rasps. She turned to the injured pokemon, lying at the base of the overhang. Kate ran over and kneeled beside her faithful partner, "Pachi..? Pachirisu." The squirrel took a quick breath, "P-pachi…?" Kate sighed and gently took the pokemon in her hands, "Hold on. I'll take you back into two and we'll go back to the base. Crawford will just have to send someone else." "Pachi!" It squeaked angrily. That, Kate understood,"Are you sure?" Pachi nodded. Kate sighed, "Okay." She placed Pachirisu in her back pouch behind her styler pocket, and continued deeper into the mountain. There was a laugh that made Kate turn her head. Two Dim Suns were standing in front of a door with Miniremos. They summoned two Seviper, which struck at Kate multiple times as her hand fumbled behind her, looking for the styler. She grasped it, throwing out the disk. The seviper stopped in surprise but only for a split-second. They almost instantly began snapping at the line. "OK!" the styler beeped after Kate had circled them, and the snake pokemon slithered off. "Grrr! You stupid Ranger! You'll pay! We told you before! You'll pay!" they ran through the door. Kate followed, teeth clentched. She stopped. On the opposite bank was a huge cargo ship, with pokemon being forced up into it. Then, the Dim Sin minions brought out a person, binded up tightly, kicking and yelling curses at the minions. Kate's breath was caught in her throat as she recognized who it was. It was Barlow.


	9. Chapter 8: The Last Straw

**Chapter 8: The Last straw**

Kate watched from the opposite dock, stunned with fury. The guards took up their positions, leaving kate to think. Kate sighed,"I'll have to sneak around them..." she muttered, tightening her pigtails. She quietly took a few steps forward, avoiding the first and second guards while sneaking around the other side of the crates. Kate took a deep breath, and raced onto the ship, avoiding the Dim Sun Guard Unit. She quickly hid behind a crate inside the cargo ship, and watched at som Minions talked around a huge cork in the floor,"Yeah, this is the Kingston valve. Pull this and the whole shipped floods. It's nearly impossible to put it back in too." Kate watched, steaming as they walked off,"This is the last straw..." she muttered,"Pachi." The pokemon squeaked to agree. Kate silently walked through the halways to the next room. There was a cry,"Mime!!!!" A Mime Jr. ran over to Kate,"mime!!! Miiiiime!" it called, running to the door. Kate followed, when, in a flsh of violet, a Machoke roared, and aimed a punch at Kate. In another flash, Pachirisu had jumped, taking yet another blow for kate. The Machoke turned it's eye on the electric pokemon, and charged for it. Kate jumped, and fell to the floor with a thud as the machoke hit her. She took a quick, raspy breath and stood when the huge pokemon turned away. Kate gulped and picked up Pachirisu,"You crazy squirel. If you keep taking hits for me there won't be much left of you. Leave it to me. I'll be fine," she murmered, and placed the partner pokemon back in the pouch. Kate grit her teeth,"But Dim Sun is going down. First they hurt the pokemon, then they took barlow, then they nearly killed Pachirisu. I won't let this go on..." she muttered furiously, and ran towards the door, avoiding the Machoke again, and meeting up with the Mime Jr. In the next room there was a blue gigaremo, controlling about twenty pokemon. Kate cursed under her breath and looked around. "Lux!" She faced a Luxio, bold and itching for a fight. Kate whipped out the styler, capturing the electric pokemon. She went in the next room, and had the Luxio attack the gigaremo. It imploded and all the pokemon were released around the ship. "Mim!" the mime Jr. said happily, running around Kate,"Your welcome,' she said, feeling rather fond of the phychic pokemon. She continued on, higher up the ship.

Kate entered a long corridor, capturing the raticate that was running amok. She looked to the side where an electabuzz was forced to run on a wheel. Cutting the fence with Raticat's help, the electabuzz was freed. She went on down the hallway, and entered another room,"Grrr! Who's there? Some minion? Or just an idiot that was abused as a child and want power!? It's to dark to tell you freaks apart!" a familer voice snarled,"Neither. Now cool it Leader," Kate said, unable to stop from smiling,"Kate!?" Barlow exclaimed,"Yeah it's me. Crawford sent me... he said only I could do it," Kate sighed,"And he was right. Anyway," Barlow growled,"We need to cut these ropes. Damn. Ollie put up with it without a word. Tough guy..." Kate nodded,"Give me a second." She opened the door again to go find the raticate again, only to be greeted by the Electabuzz,"Elec..." it rumbled. Kate brightened,"Really!? Thank you Electabuzz! Now, use flash in that room!" she grinned, and the pokemon let off a brilliant shine, lighting up the room. Kate smiled and ran down the hall, running back into the rat pokemon,"Raticate! I need your help once more." The pokemon obliged, and followed Kate back to the room. The ropes, that could now be seen easily, were sliced up by the raticate, freeing Barlow. Barlow flexed his arms, once more reminding Kate how strong the Ranger was. She handed him the styler she had found in the volcano just before the Dim Sun had nearly killed her and Pachirisu,"Here." She murmered. Barlow took it,"My styler... Oh it burns to know that the ranger's symbol was taken freom me... it shows I need to be better." He switched it on,"Hm. There's a lot of mail. Oh! Already?" he murmered,"**Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow! Kate must have joined with you. You signal is coming in clear, both of you."** Crawford called in. Barlow nodded,"Yes. Kate just freed me. Those Dim Sun goons have gone to far though. It's time for Mr. Barlow's counterattack to begin!" he grinned, "Hell yeah!" Kate yelled, "I'm not standing for this Crawford!" Barlow continued, "Hell no!" Kate added again. Barlow gave her an approving nod,"We'll wrest control of the ship first. I'll report later Crawford." "**Okay."** Crawford answered,"**Good luck to both of you. And don't do anything stupid**!" The conection ended leaving Barlow and Kate alone,"Let's go Kate. To the ship's bridge." Kate nodded and tried to open the door in the back of the room,"Ugh! Dammit. It's stuck..." Barlow grinned,"Step aside Kate." Kate gulped and did as she was told,"TARGET.... CLEAR!!!" Barlow yelled, ramming the door with all his strength. Kate smiled,"Pachi!" the pokemon laughed weakly,"Hey kate! C'mere!" Barlow called. Kate ran into the room behind the room and looked around. It smelled like hair-spray and there was a row of the same outfits.... strangely, they were _very_ familier. "Hm..." Barlow mused,"This must be the captain's quarters. Let's go," he muttered, and the two went out into the hallway, outside onto the deck. Suddenly, the two were surrounded by minions and a few admins,"Ack! Lovely..." Kate growled. Pachirisu tried to get down but Kate held it back,"No Pachi! Your still hurt!" "Pachi ca-pach!" it protested. Kate ignored her partner and looked up at the bridge's door. It opened up and a man stepped out, his hair curled to the side,"Ah! Kate! How good to see you again! Now.... you haven't been running in the ship'sw hallways have you?" Kate widened her eyes,"Kincaid." She whispered, her throat dry. _The ship's captain was _Kincaid!? Her surprise melted into cold fury. Mr. Kincaid had only taught the class next to her's in Ranger School, but she had still trusted him no matter how strict he was. She thought of Isaac and Ponte, of how Kincaid had taught them. "Pachi!" the pokemon on her shoulder gasped. Pachirisu had known Kincaid was at the Ranger school also,"Well Kate, you do seem to remember me. But alas, I remember you as well." She was silent for a moment before speaking,"Isaac isn't in on this is he." it was a statment rather than a question,"You fooled Isaac. You lied to him." "Ah, brilliant girl!" Kincaid murmered, then his eyes turned cold,"You always were a bright girl," he murmered, his voice soft yet icy,"Even though you did sneak where you didn't belong!" The moment's clarity was gone. Mr. Kincaid's soft voice became sharp, his eyes glazed with hatred,"You sneaky little brat, you may have known me as Mr. Kincaid, Ranger school teacher, But alas! -my real identity is..." With a flash, Mr. Kincaid's outfit had turned black, cape, and mask included. The collar covered his mouth,"Mr. Kincaid, the guiding light of Team Dim Sun!" After a second of being frozen in fury, Kate recomposed her cool stature. She gave the former teacher a nod,"Then you will be destroyed with the rest of these Dim Sun freaks." Kincaid smirked at her and pulled out a pokeball,"Drapion." he murmered, and out came a huge, purple, scorpion-like pokemon. It let out a feirce roar, glaring at the two Rangers,"You take care of the freaks," Barlow growled to kate,"I'll take Kincaid," with that he ran up the stairs to face the captain and his strong-looking pokemon. Kate faced the minions with eyes narowed. They summoned two Rhyhorn, which took Kate all of four minutes for her to catch. Kate had won, so the minions and two admins gave e achother horrified looks before jumping off the edge and into the water. Kate smirked, but just then Barlow came crashing back,"Ack! Dammit! My styler's broken...!" Kate looked from Barlow, to Kincaid, then to Drapion. All she could see in the pokemon's eyes were dark pits of hate and anger. She shuddered and took a step back. Mr. Kincaid laughed a hard, cruel laugh,"Ha! Where is your confidence now girl!? Drapion! Kill her!!" he yelled. kate froze for an instant, relizing Kincaid had just commanded his pokemon to _kill_ her. _Great god he's lost it! He is too caught up in all this evil... all these shadows..._ she though, thoroughly scared. The drapion roared, shaking Kate from her stupor. Like lightning, Drapion screamed and slammed it's claws down on where Kate had stood seconds before. It threw it's head back and Kate whipped out her styler, tossing the disk and line. The great poisonous pokemon sprayed a poison mist around, and spit acid, trying to destroy the pesky disk that circled it so. It roared and used poison sting on the line. Kate pulled it back instantly before throwing it back out. "OK!" the styler beeped. The Drapion looked around at Kincaid, confused. Kincaid snarled (**Yeah I mean he SNARLED**) and called the drapion back into the pokeball. "Gliscor!" he yelled, and the massive bat-like pokemon appeared. It's gaze met kate's, and they glared at eachother,"You..." she spat venomously at the Gliscor. It was Kincaid's pokemon all along that had tried to hurt and kill Rhythmi and Isaac! Gliscor whipped around as Kincaid jumped on it's back, catching Kate in the shoulder with it's tail. "This is the captain. Cheif on deck C is ordered to pull the Kingston valve. Everyone abandon ship on their own initiative!" he called, and flew off. The admin's jumped into the water along with the remaining minions, leaving barlow and Kate, who was at her knees clutching her arm. Barlow glared at where the captain had dissapeared. Without moving his gaze he murmered,"What was your conection with that Gliscor?" Kate took a jagged breath,"It tried to destroy my styler, and kill two of my friends in Ranger School. I never knew it was Kincaid's." She stood,"C'mon. The ship will sink!" she called over her shoulder as she ran to the door. Barlow went to the wheel and picked up the radio,"Crawford! This is Barlow. The ship is going to sink, so these may be my last words." **"Leader! That's not like you! And as a joke, it **_**sucks**_**!"** Barlow sighed,"kidding." Crawfird was not appeased,"**If it comes down to it, abandon everything and save yourselves."** Barlow let out a dry laugh,"Seriously!? No! Watch Crawford, we'll save it all. Pokemon and ourselves! This transmission is over," he growled and hung up, eyeing the wheel. Kate had an idea. Still holding her arm and faced the door,"I'm going." Barlow stiffened,"What!? Where you think your going rookie!? No! Your hurt. You're staying!" She turned her gaze on Barlow,"Listen leader, I know where the valve is. If i can put it back in..." Barlow nodded slowly,"I'm sorry Kate. Here I am calling you a rookie when your an even braver Ranger than I am. Go kate! Hurry!" Kate nodded, grimacing. She turned and ran. She entered the hallway, now abandoned from pokemon, and continued on, reaching the room where the valve was only a few minutes later. Walking on crates, she saw the Machoke which had hit her and Pachi,"Machoke!" she called. The pokemon ran to here, looking awfully sorry,"Choke....." it rumbled,"I know,' Kate panted. The poison was little, but it was still painful,"Listen. We might be able to save the ship. Just put that valve back in!" Machoke nodded,"Mach!" it faced the cork and tackled it, sending it back into place.

-----

"Maku!" Makuhita called to barlow, who was watching the reading,"Hm... Kate's done it! Now we have more time..." he looked at his partner,"What Makuhita?" The pokemon pointed out the window towards a small island with a tiny pier,"Nice spotted!" he looked around at all the pokemon who had come to take shelter in the bridge,"Hold on! We're gonna cranck to the right!" with a grunt, Barlow had reeled the ship all the way to the right,"Hold on!!"


	10. Chapter 9: A New Begining

**CHAPTER 9: A NEW BEGINING**

The ship rammed head on with a crash... into Ascencion Square. Ms. april and Mr. Lamont came running out,"W-what is this!?" Crawford and Luana came up behind them,"Good going Barlow!" Crawford yelled and turned to Ms. April,"Its the ship Dim Sun stole. They were using it to smuggle Pokemon and Gigaremo. Barlow and Kate had to find a place to dock it to save the pokemon." Ms. April nodded,"But where was the captain?" she asked. "Kincaid ran off with that damned Gliscor of his," kate murmered as she walked out, holding Pachirisu. Ms. April's eye widened,"Oh dear..." Mr. Lamont murmered. Crawford distracted them,"Where is barlow...?" They all looked around,"I was on the bottom deck..." Kate muttered,"He was on the top bridge..." "That crash was rough...." Ms. April murmered. "Oh come on! Our Leader's not fragile!" Luana sighed. Pachirisu looked at the gash on Kate's arm,"Pachi?" Ms. April saw Kate's arm,"Oh Kate...." kate pulled away,"It's nothing." she muttered, then a yell came from the top of the ship,"Kate! Mission Clear!" kate smiled up at Barlow, and nodded once.

-----

"Well, this is it. Now on your a Top Ranger. Your not the type to stay down here as an Area Ranger. That I could tell as soon as I handed you your styler..." Barlow sighed. Kate smiled at him,"you guys were the greatest. I'll visit. I promise." barlow nodded,"Yeah you will. Or I'll send Luana and elaine to drag you back here themselves! Hahaha!" Luana smiled at her old friend,"Chairperson Erma asked for you herself." After the ship adventure, Barlow and Kate had returned to the Base where Elaine and ollie nervously awaited them. As it was, Pachirisu had suffered from a cracked collarbone and many very bad bruises. Elaine had managed to patch it up. Pachi could go on it's own, but Kate refused to let her friend battle yet. They had also patched up the gash on kate's shoulder. Now it was sore and bandaged. Crawford sighed,"Well, I'll see ya." Kate nodded,"Crawford. You were an excellent mentor. It's thanks to you I could even do my missions right. You made me see what i could do. Luana, thank you. You were an awsome friend, and no matter what, I still think you're a better ranger than me. Elaine, Ollie. You guys rock. It's thanks to you two my styler is still in one peice," she chuckled,"And Barlow. My friend, my Leader, and my Mentor. Thank you." Barlow nodded,"There are visitors outside." Kate turned to leave when barlow called to her once more,"Hey Rookie!" she looked back at him to see his eyes gleaming and his wide smile,"Good luck." Kate walked outside, only to meet her mother, Maddie, and Ms. April,"Oh kate..." her former teacher sighed,"Your off now... it's all a new adventure for you." Her mother nodded,"Be careful kate." Maddie smiled,"Big Sister! Your such a good ranger! I'll keep taking good care of your pokemon though! Be sure to visit!" the eleven-year-old called as Kate started her hike to the Union.

-----

"Hey lucky gal!" Kate looked up as a girl with long hair swooped down on her Staraptor,"Hey remember me?" Kate smiled up,"Wendy! Nice to see you again!" The last time girls had met was when Barlow and kate had visited to help find out how to destroy Gigaremos. That time Wendy had been rather guarded with the rookie ranger, but they were both Top Rangers now. Teamates. Wendy grinned down,"Well, Chairperson erma has ordered me to come and fetch you. Watch out though!" with that, the great bird swooped down and grasped kate's arms, crawling higher and higher into the sky.

-----

The staraptor dropped Kate in front of Murph,"Oh wow Kate! Brilliant entry! Bravo!" he smiled,"Well anyway, hurry! Into the conference room with you!" Kate saluted him and ran into the building, up the escalator, and into the great room in the center of the second floor. She took a deep breath and stepped inside,"Well, here she is now," Erma smiled,"Welcome back dearie. Last time you were here you were only a rookie, helping Barlow out. Kate smiled and nodded,"Yes. it's good to be here again." The door opened and a boy ran in,"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry i'm late!" he panted, rushing to stand by Kate. Erma smiled,"Oh, welcome twelfth Ranger. I know why you were late. You stopped to help some Pokemon from Dim Sun." Kate stiffened at the name, remembering Kincaid. Her arm atomaticly flew to her arm. Erma giggled,"Hm. Haven't you two noticed?" The boy was puzzled,"What?" Kate's eyes widened. _That voice.... so familier... "_Well look at eachother and find out!" Erma encouraged. The two Rangers looked at eachother, only to gape in surprise,"Kate!" the boy gasped,"Keith!" kate gasped back. The two stared at eachother for a moment before Erma spoke,"This is no coincidence either. Now, let us go to the Operation Room." she led the two new Top Ranger to the next floor,"Wow kate! I never knew I'd be a top ranger with you!" Kate smiled back at him, her face growing hot,"Same here." "Bui Bui!" She looked at the Buizel,"This your partner?" she asked, and he nodded,"ANd i see Pachirisu is yours." She nodded when his attention turned to her arm, "But hey... what happened to your arm?" Keith asked, "....the Gliscor came back," Kate murmered and Keith raised his eyebrows,"Kincaid's Gliscor. It was the same one though! Keith _Kincaid_ is leader of Dim Sun!" she whispered. Before Keith could answer, Erma called all three operators up,"These are our three Top Operators. They are excellent workers but they can be rather chatty. Now dears don't be shy. Introduce yourselves." A brunett stepped forward,"I am Linda." she stepped back to let the boy forward,"I am Marcus." Then the blonde stepped forward, her brown eyes shinning,"I'm Rhythmi... hey! No way! Your Kate and Keith!" the three old friends stared at eachother for a moment, before Erma giggled,"Ah. We heared of you three from Ms. April of your friendship. The Union needs you three." The three old friends looked at eachother, thinking the same thing. There was someone missing,"...He works at Altru Rhyth..." she murmered. Rhythmi blushed and looked sad at the same time. "Now, back to work you three," Erma told the Operators, when Linda's station beeped,"Oh? Sven? What is it?" "Linda darling, I'm at the Chroma Ruins. I need Erma to send a young Ranger or two to help clear some Dim Sun vermin." Linda looked at Chairperson,"Well?" Erma nodded,"Two he shall have. Keith, Kate! To the Chroma Ruins you go! But first, here." She handed each of them... "Wow! a Fine Styler?" Keith gasped, and Erma nodded,"Now go!" The two nodded,"C'mon Kate!" Keith called as he turned and ran. Kate grinned and ran after him, her new styler already in place.

Rhythmi watched them go, a smile on her face,"They're your old friends from ranger school right?" Linda asked and Rhythmi nodded,"I never thought I'd see them again..." she mused,"But I'm curious as to how this turns out."

"What?" Linda asked,"Kate and Keith. They've both liked each other since Ranger School. They were really upset to learn that they were to go to seperate regions after graduation..." Rhythmi murmered. "What about Isaac... do you miss him?" Linda asked, reminding Rhythmi of the boy whom Rhythmi had never stopped talking about,"He... he goes to altru. I never see him and probably won't ever see him again..." she sighed,"We have a job. C'mon Linda." Linda agreeed but knew her friend was holding back how much she really missed the blonde boy.


	11. Chapter 10: First Mission

**CHAPTER 10: FIRST MISSION**

Kate and Keith walked down the path towards altru Park,"I saw Isaac a few months back,"Kate was saying,"And before that I had a mission to help his sister, Melody. You remember her right?" Keith nodded,"I remember on 1-day internship when we were leaving and found her on the bridge. Isaac and Ponte came along and Isaac introduced ua all." Kate nodded,"I remember that to!" she smiled,"So... tell me," keith murmered,"What all happened in the last year?" Kate sighed,"I worked with Luana, Elaine, Barlow and Crawford. Oh, and Ollie. He helped Elaine a lot," she got a cheeky grin on her face,"Ollie?" Keith asked, and kate nodded,"My first mission with both Luana and Crawford was a forest fir in Vien Forest. We found out Ollie had accidently started it later on after being hired and used by some Dim Sun creep. He works at the Base now." Keith nodded,"So everyone is okay?" Kate smiled,"My last mission with them was to go rescue Barlow after being captured by Team Dim Sun. I tracked them all over the Boyle Volcano when one cornered me and got out a kangaskan... he got it to try to crush me, and pachi here pushed me out of the way and took thye blow," she rubbed her partner's head and sighed,"Pachi was determined we kept going so I held it the entire way in my styler-pouch. I went farther and boarded the Cargo Ship. I went farther until a Machoke attacked us. It aimed a punch at me and pachi came from no-where, taking yet another hit. I sheilded it before the Machoke punched again, and damn it hit me hard!" she smiled and sighed,"I found Barlow not to long after that and freed him. We were going to take control of the ship when the captain confronted us... it waws Mr. Kincaid. He had this Drapion with him... and ordered it to kill me." Kate felt Keith stiffen at her side, knowing what he was thinking,"You'll get your chance just wait,' she murmered grimely and continued,"anyway, Barlow fought him and lost so I was up next. The drapion was horribly strong but I caught it. Then Kincaid decided to leave, by sinking the ship along with Barlow and I and all the pokemon. To get away Kincaid got out... his Gliscor. It got me with it's tail before leaving," she sighed and placed her hand on her arm,"But Barlow and I docked the ship, and you'll never guess where," she started smiling again,"The Ranger School's pier in Ascension Square!" Keith grinned,"No way!" Kate laughed,"Mr. Lamont's and Ms. April's faces were priceless!" Keith sighed, the grin on his face fading,"I miss it all." Kate looked at him, confused,"Don't tell me you don't miss it Kate. Back in Ranger School... nothing bad like this happened. We were all safe, free to do what we wanted. We had no worries." Kate nodded slowly,"Yeah..." she whispered, and came to a halt behind Kaith. They had entered the Chroma Highlands, and could see nothing. Nothing but blank, black smog. Kate felt Keith stiffen in front of me as a voice rang out,"Hey! Who's there? Are you one of our guys?" They both remained quiet, and the stranger gasped,"intruders!" he called, and ran off. Keith looked around,"Kate, I can't see a thing. Can you?" Kate shook her head,"No. We'll have to stay close..." She trailed off as Keith took her hand. She felt him get hot and he cleared his throat,"Erm, well.... we don't want to get seperated in this fog..." kate smiled,"Let's go." The two Rangers continued deeper into the smog, stopping when there was a scuffling heard,"Hm? Hey did those pokemon go into the cave? You sealed it up right? The pokemon that know demist?" Kate smiled,"Keith," she whispered,"Keep him busy. I'll be back..." she trailed off and turned, seeing a Carnivine and capturing it. Keith and the Dim Sun goon were already fighting in the dark. She found the gate on the rock side when a voicemail rang through," **Voicemail! Hastings here. Keith and Kate both, your Stylers are acting up!"** Kate sighed,"Its this Dark Mist. With any luck it'll be gone in a sec..." **"Well, be quick! Your styler energy is draining.... fast!"** The transmission ended and kate sighed again,"Carnivine! Cut that gate!" The grass pokemon cut the wood like rice paper, and ran off as three huge Skarmory flew out, one aiming at her. Kate ducked as it swooped low, barely missing her back with it's razor sharp claws and wings,"Skar!" it called furiously, aiming again when a styler disk flew from her side, capturing the steel-clad pokemon,"Well, that was close," Keith said, coming up behind Kate. She stood, embarrased at Keith seeing her afraid,"I could have done that myself!" Keith flintched back with a reproachful look in his eyes,"Sorry I'm sure!" he snapped and turned away,"Skarmory! Demist!"

The sky cleared and Keith walked ahead without a glance back at Kate. She frowned but followed. They ran up the stairs coming to a deep black hole that opened up, leading into the ruins,"They say it's like a maze down there..." Keith murmered absently. Kate gulped and, without thinking, stepped down into the black.

The two rangers entered the black, and walked deeper on, the tension between them choking Kate. She nearly gaged as they entered a room with a foul stentch,"Grah! Ack! What is that smell?!" Keith gasped. Kate held her nose as a Skuntank looked up at them. She threw out the disk, capturing the pokemon,"Let's go!" she gasped, Keith trailing behind her. She ran through the hall, noticing the alls were filled with crystals. black and clear. There was a hiss from ahead,"Hey! Glad you made it!" She looked up to see a tall Top Ranger with a red cowboy hat and spikey black hair,"I'm Sven by the way." he said, and Keith nodded,"I'm Keith and this is Kate." Sven nodded," But anyway, look." He looked over the side of the rock wall. Kate followed his gaze to a group of Dim Suns, about twenty of them. Kate recoiled instantly, but silently. She felt Keith's surprise but he remained quiet,"Now... how do you two think we could get rid of them?" Kaith and Kate exchanged a look,"Maybe... we ciuld take 'em all on?" Keith asked. kate shook her head,"There's too many of them..." Sven nodded,"Any other ideas?" Kate nodded and pulled the Skuntank forward. A smile formed on her lips,"I have a thought..." Sven took a look at the pokemon and grinned,"Do it." Kate took a step and stopped. She looked at Keith,"You wanna help?" she asked, smiling. Keith looked surprised but nodded,"Yeah!" he followed her out into the open where the minions were talking,"These black shards are all gone. We outta scram." they turned to see the Rangers and jumped,"AH! W-we're not doing anything illegal!" Kate grinned and nodded to skuntank. The pokemon let out a blast of smelly fog, causing all the dum suns to run away, crying. Keith gagged,"Ach!!" Sven whistled,"Whoo! Let's get to some fresh air..." he went ahead as the two new Rangers followed,"Hey.... sorry I snapped,"Kate murmered awkwardly. Keith shrugged,"It's cool." Kate continued onward beside Keith when they entered a large cave. In the back was a huge hole,"Uh-oh.... this is bad.... we're to late..." Sven muttered. Keith raised an eyebrow,"What? What was back there?" "Those goons were scrounging around for those dark shards. I think that a pretty big one was back here, the Shadow Crystal. Just thinking of how many Gigaremo they could make with that thing.... it makes me sick." Kate gulped,"So they just came and hauled it away?" Sven shook his head," I bet it was guarded by a Darkrai, a pokemon made of darkness." All three Top Rangers went on, silent. They came up through a tall, rusted ladder, coming to an old oil-feild,"Hey!" Sven gasped,"This is the original Altru Oil Feild!" without another word he ran inside the old shack. Keith and Kate followed. Kate walked to the back of the old shack to where a desk sat. On it was a burned diary. She flipped through it, seeing only a few legible words such as dark, shard, crystal, Altru, oil, and Energy. Kate gulped at what it might mean when she heard Keith,"Hey Kate! Found anything?" Kate turned to see him and Sven run over. Keith picked up the diary when there was a sound from the door in the back. _Click!_ The three Rangers turned their heads to see the door open. They walked over, cornering the boy, who looked about 15 years old. "Huh? Who are you?" Keith's eyes widened,"No way! Ponte! The Ranger School's marshmellow boy!" Ponte started,"Keith! Kate! No way!" Keith surprise turned into anger. He lashed at Ponte, holding him against the wall with a hand on his neck,"And when did you become a Dim Sun?" he growled,"Huh? Oh yeah. This is a Dim Sun uniform all right," he said, not fazed by Keith's attack,"well, I joined for some extra money but man are they a bad joke. I had my doubts when they hauled away this here dark pokemon towards the sea so I quit the same day I joined." Keith was hesitant, so Kate spoke,"Keith," she said quietly,"Let him go." Keith, after a moment, released his former friend,"I thought I'd stay here. There's a good stock of food thankfuly." Sven nodded,"Well I supose you've told us all you know. Thank's marshmellow boy. Kate, Keith! We'd better go." Sven ran ahead. Kaith and Kate said their good-byes to the boy and followed. Sven was waiting,"Oh! Mission clear you two!" he called, and ran off. Kate and Keith high-fived. Without thinking, Kate did her Ranger Pose, while Keith smiled and watch,"Man Kate.... you haven't changed your Ranger Pose either!" Kate laughed. She and Keith had made their Ranger Poses when they only had been in Ranger School. Keith sighed,"Well, I'll get back to the Union on my own. I wanna catch up with you later, but if we went everywhere together I'd look bad." With that comment he took off in the other direction. Kate just snorted and shook her head, following her old friend.

-----

Kate was awakened by Wendy the next day,"Erma has called you and Keith to see her in the operation room," she whispered and walked out. Kate sighed and got up, pulling on her Ranger uniform and placing her styler on her wrist. She slipped out of the sleep chamber and went into the operation room where Nage, Murph and Professor Hastings were. Keith was also there. "Ah, Kate. Glad you could join us. The diary is being deciphered, and a bigger matter ensues." the professor sighed and looked to the case beside him. In it was a dark shard,"This is a dark shard. Apparently, this is what hypnotises pokemon. We are all working on unfolding this stone's secrets..." Murph walked closer,"This little thing is what is so evil?" Suddenly, Murph's chest lit up with a brilliant blue light,"Ah! What...!?" "Ca-Pachi!" Professor hastings noticed as well,"Murph! What are you hiding?" "N-nothing professor! Oh! it's my pendant my Pa gave me! Made out of the tears pf princes!" The dark shard seemed to lighten up as Murph's pendant continued to shine. Kate and Keith exchanged curious glances while Professor Hasting paced. He suddenly turned,"Kate! You must go to Hia Valley and learn more information of this stone! It's a mission! A mission!" Kate nodded and turned to leave when Murph stopped hert,"Kate! To get to Hia Valey you must go through Crysta Cave north of the union. You can ride a flotzel through the cave. But be careful! It's.... cold!" Keith nodded, his eyes glittering with a strange expression,"Yeah. Be careful Kate. I won't be there to help you this time," he smiled. Kate grinned back,"I'll be okay!" she called, and ran out of the union.


End file.
